1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to railway cars having a plurality of hoppers and discharge openings at the lower ends thereof through which material is discharged. More specifically the invention relates to a bottom discharge door arrangement wherein the doors are opened by means of camming devices positioned adjacent the railway track.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,640,610, June 2, 1953; 3,227,100, Jan. 4, 1966; 3,314,558, Apr. 18, 1967; 3,316,858, May 2, 1967; 2,441,978, May 25, 1948; 3,452,886, July 1, 1969; 3,459,316, Aug. 5, 1969 and 3,872,796, Mar. 25, 1975. The present invention is an improvement over the structures shown in the aforementioned patents.